Put It Up
Put It Up is a song by Chris Brown and features his ex girlfriend Rihanna. The song leaked on April 19, 2015. The song is probably recorded in 2012, when they also recorded their duet "Nobody's Business" and the remixes of "Turn Up The Music" and "Birthday Cake". The song never got official released. Audio https://soundcloud.com/joeffm-1/chris-brown-put-it-up-feat-rihanna Lyrics 1: Rihanna Baby, you don't need to be scared of me, I guarantee that I'm not a mistake I'ma give you all of my love and I hope that you won't misplace it You created this shit, going insane with all of this fear Can't turn my back on it, I'm in love, I gotta face it 2: Chris Brown You're the only one I wanna stay on the phone with Ooh, the late night Skype sex, on that young shit Girl, you keep it one hunnid, always gon' hold me down You know you're the number one, girl, I'ma work you out Chris Brown & Rihanna Ain't got much to say, I ain't about to make you wait I'm just gon' take you from here, girl, let's ride away Let's elevate, just elevate Yeah, girl, let me take you for a ride Chris Brown & Rihanna Baby, let me change your life, promise it will be alright Baby, take my hand tonight, let me set you free now Sweating like a waterbed on me, keep putting that thang on me Like you never did before, I'm gon' explore all of your body Put it up right there, right there, right there, right there Put it up right there, I'm gon' explore all of your body Put it up right there, put it up right there, I love, I love you I'm gon' explore all of your body 3: Chris Brown & Rihanna I'ma write my name with my tongue on your back, baby Come on, just let me, I know you're ready And even if there is a crowd, let 'em see it I'ma give you some more Just let 'em all just say what they wanna say, that's how I feel, 'cause I'm in love And the temperature just heats up when I'm with you Don't be scared, when I start to go down and I lick you Rubbing and kissing and licking on your body when I go down and oh I'm gon' miss you And I need your body right now 'cause I know it's an issue And I'm hyperventilating right now, I can't breathe, if I ain't with you I need your body like right now, I need your body like right now Lay your head, on my bed, baby, tell me if you want the lights down Your property, treat me like I'm your property Do what you wanna, take command, I'm about to be your biggest fan Your property, treat me like I'm your property Do what you wanna, take command, I'm about to be your biggest fan Chris Brown & Rihanna Baby, let me change your life, promise it will be alright Baby, take my hand tonight, let me set you free now Sweating like a waterbed on me, keep putting that thang on me Like you never did before, I'm gon' explore all of your body Put it up right there, right there, right there, right there Put it up right there, I'm gon' explore all of your body Put it up right there, put it up right there, I love, I love you I'm gon' explore all of your body Rihanna & Chris Brown Looking for too many places Searching high and low for you, I'm stronger when I'm close to you I'm seeing all familiar faces Girl, it's all about you, only you in my life And I say, "You like playing with my heart?" Baby, please don't do this to me 'Cause I'm in love, can I get a little bit? One more kiss? Yeah 'cause I don't wanna miss it Chris Brown & Rihanna Baby, let me change your life, promise it will be alright Baby, take my hand tonight, let me set you free now Sweating like a waterbed on me, keep putting that thang on me Like you never did before, I'm gon' explore all of your body Put it up right there, right there, right there, right there Put it up right there, I'm gon' explore all of your body Put it up right there, put it up right there, I love, I love you I'm gon' explore all of your body Category:Songs Category:Unreleased Songs